the_away_sudokusfandomcom-20200213-history
Read: 2,5 Difference Gets Trapped
Here is book 7. Enjoy! Chapter 1: 2-away made them lunch. That afternoon, 1-away and 2,5 Difference planned a trip for the next day. 3-away asked, "Where will it be?" "Somewhere with locked people in which we can free!" replied 2,5 Difference. 2-away and 1,2 Difference liked the idea, whilst 3-away and 5-away were concerned. "What will it be like?" asked 3-away. "It will be a big place with lots of enemies," replied 1-away. 3-away and 5-away trusted 1-away, so they said, "We'll go." 1,2 Difference couldn't wait for it. Finally, the sun sank below the horizon. They jumped into sleep and waited for dawn... Chapter 2: Eventually, 2,5 Difference shouted "It's morning!" and the others got woken by this. "Lets get ready," said 5-away. 1,2 Difference got his TNT and closed the doors. "Lets go now, said 1-away. They sat down in the car. Suddenly, 3-away shouted "We're here!" There was a code to unlock the door. They had no clue what it was. 1-away tried 9999 and it opened. "That was obvious," said 3-away. "Who is going to find the people," asked 1,2 Difference. "I will," replied 2,5 Difference. "Come back when you have found them," said 2-away. He searched around looking for the people. He found an archway and went through it. He looked around and saw it. At the back, there were people in cages. Suddenly, lots of enemies appeared. He shot rapid time bombs everywhere; they were really annoyed. The carpet all got destroyed, leaving them with a wooden surface. "Free these people!" yelled 2,5 Difference. "He supports us," said one of them. "No!" yelled the leader. "I'm not freeing them!" 2,5 Difference shot a 4 second time bomb at him, but he ran off. It blew up the table and chairs. The leader grabbed 2,5 Difference and chucked him into one of the cages. "Ow!" yelled 2,5 Difference "you meanie!" Chapter 3: "Why is he taking so long?" questioned 1-away. "Lets go and see what he's up to," replied 1,2 Difference. They searched for the people and 2,5 Difference. They found the enemies. 1-away shot fireballs at them. He accidently made a fire. "Stay away," whispered 1-away. Lots of enemies walked into the fire and died. 3-away shot 5 of them in one go. 5-away threw rocks at the windows. They smashed instantly. "What are you doing?" asked the leader. "Looking for someone called 2,5 Difference and killing your friends," replied 5-away in a mean way. "Haven't seen him," lied the leader. "Free those people now!" shouted 3-away. "No!" yelled the leader. "they must die!" 1,2 Difference used his TNT to blow up his feet. "I'm going to put you in a cage," shouted the leader. They searched for 2,5 Difference and came upon an archway. They went inside to see more enemies. 2-away went and chopped their heads off. Suddenly, 1,2 Difference spotted the people. "They're here!" yelled 1,2 Difference. They reached the back, and gasped. 2,5 Difference was shouting help to them. "Who did that," asked 2-away. "The leader," replied 2,5 Difference. Chapter 4: "He's made a hidden code which unlocks all the cages," shouted 2,5 Difference. "We need to kill him and find the code," said 5-away. "Do that quickly, replied 2,5 Difference. 1-away gave all of them food. 3-away spotted a pressure plate. He accidently touched it they all fell down. 1,2 Difference fell to the floor first. He could still hear 2,5 Difference. 1-away and 1,2 Difference got back up. 5-away dug a path back up. 2-away got rid of the pressure plate. "We're going to find the code room," said 1,2 Difference. "Ok," replied 2,5 Difference. He tried to blow up the bars, but failed. 2-away spotted the leader. "Where is your code room," shouted 1-away. "Not telling you," replied the leader. 3-away shot a bullet (which was massive) at him and he died. "Yay!" said 1,2 Difference. 5-away spotted a button and hit it. They teleported to a room; the code room. 1-away tried 1111. He was correct. They got out and saw 2,5 Difference and the people free. "Thanks," said them all. Chapter 5: THE END.